brotherhood
by Wildhart
Summary: This is a total rewrite if my Bonds of Brotherhood story, and though the setting is completely different the characters are the same, it follows my OC Daichi as he learns what brotherhood truly means
1. Prologue

Note – there were some formatting problems when I first uploaded this, hopefully fixed

Disclamer- Naruto and associated characters do not belong to me

Brotherhood

Prologue

"lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade" a harried young medic nin came running up to where the blond woman had been checking over the latest what seemed like an endless que of wounded survivors.

"What!" she snapped turning to look at the now terrified young man

she sighed ran a hand though her hair and started again

"what is so urgent you come shouting in here when there are wounded to treat, the war maybe over but there is still the wounded to treat"

"forgive me Lady Tsunade but the is a small group that wont let anyone other than yourself near their leader even though he is badly wounded they are refusing all treatment unless its you personally"

Tsunade clenched both her teeth and fists, feeling ready to punch whoever this egotistical moron was all their way back to wherever it was he came from

"where is this idiot from?" she demanded while thinking 'I will give his kage a piece of my mind'

"um .." the nin looked down at his clipboard "Uzushiogakure"

"Uzu..." Tsunade went pale "lead me to him NOW!"

the medic nin jumped and hurriedly led the former Hokage though the many wounded to an out of the way and almost hidden corner. there she found four people, three were stood shielding a forth from view who was laying eyes closed on a cot bed with a field dressing on his head completely covering his hair and another decorating his bare torso

"Stand aside!" she ordered "you asked for me. Well i'm here!"

her glare was fierce and as the Medic nin retreated the three standing guard parted. One. The only female in the group, went to one side of the prone man and rested her hand on his arm

"Sempi" she said to him in almost a whisper "Lady Tsunade is here"

The injured man slowly turned his head and opened his green eyes to look up at her, there was something familiar about those eyes, and his face for that matter. Brushing those thoughts aside she bent down to take a look as his chest wound

as she worked she also felt something familiar in his chakra. It was then all the pieces fell in to place and she reached for the bandaging on his head and reveling that it wasn't a wound it was hiding

"Daichi" she whispered "You... You were dead" she stepped back shocked

"When did you realize?" the injured man smiled back weekly "i was five when Aunt Nanami took me into hiding"

"Gaki"she stood looking down on him hands on "i was the one who helped you into this world and as eventful as that was I wasn't going to forget your chakra signature in a hurry"

"So Uzushiogakure?" she asked conversationally as she went back to heeling him

"We wondered for a time, we found the remains of the village when I was seven" he winced in pain "They were rebuilding and with not many options we settled there"

"Were you planing on returning?" she asked as she finished putting her hands on her hips

"i wanted to as soon as I was able but Lord Jiraiya advised I wait and train more. He said he would bring me back personally"

"Jiraiya knew" she gasped

"Aunt kept in touch with him until she passed a few years back" he said with sadness "where is the Old Toad anyway?"

"gone" she sat abruptly trying to hold back her feelings of her lost teammate

"oh" he sighed and closed his eyes

"will you stay..." there was some hope in her voice "he may need you"

"i saw him Fight.. it was..." he sighed again as he tried to sit up "i don't know if he needs me... I've been gone to long"

he managed to sit up but looked away eyes sad as he reached for a Hitai-ate and fastened it bandanna style to re cover his hair, its symbol a simple spiral

Tsunade turned and started to walk away

"Think About it" she said with out looking back "you are family after all"

She waved a dismissive hand and continued waling away soon disappearing into the busy mayhem of the makeshift infirmary

Note- Thankyou for reading and please leave a review, as an additional note te artwork for the cover is my own work


	2. Stranger on the Road

Note – there were some formatting problems when I first uploaded this, hopefully fixed

Disclamer- Naruto and associated characters do not belong to me

Brotherhood

Chapter1 – Stranger on the Road

The gate patrol sat bored as they looked out at the expanse of trees beyond the village, it had been a quiet day with nothing but the usual traffic and for the past few hours no one had approached. It had been so silent that a fox had appeared sniffing at the path a few meters from where the guard sat. As the guard watched the fox tuned to look up the road though the open gate then sat looking at the gate its self then at the guard

"You want in?" The guard asked with a laugh expecting the small skittish creature to run

But he was shocked when the fox looked him square in the eye and tilted its head like a dog. He then fell of his chair in shock as a young man appeared next to the fox as if from nowhere without sound or sign of his arrival

"We would both like entry" the young man said with a smile as the Chunin picked himself up and re seated himself on his chair "I carry a summons form the Hokage"

The guard looked the young man over, he was a bout 5'7" with green eyes, his hair was covered completely by a ninja Hitai-ate with a strange symbol on it, it was a circular swirl, the same as most leaf ninja wore ether on their backs or on an armband. But it hadn't been seen on a ninja forehead protector in over 30 years. He also wore a long necked navy blue top with the neck puled up to cover most of his face similar in style as the 6th Hokage, Kakashi Hatike, over the top he wore a khaki flack jacket similar in style to the older chunin vests that Konoha ninja used to wear. He also wore matching pants with a green kuni pouch on his left hip and a smaller black pouch strapped to his right thigh. Black ninja sandals and bandages binding the lower legs of his pants finished his outfit. The only weapon he had visible was a sword strapped diagonally across his back the hilt viable over his left shoulder

"Do you have the summons with you...?"

there was a sudden movement from the stranger and a clang of blades. Again the gate guard started in surprise as the stranger, sword drawn, faced a new arrival a darkly dressed man his long raven hair covering his left eye stood with his own sword drawn and crossed with the strangers, his one visible black eye was glaring into the green eyes of the stranger

"Uchiha" the masked man said with an edge of malice in his voice, stepping back and re-sheathing his blade

"Daichi" the cloaked arrival glared at the masked man "what are you doing here" the Uchiha's blade was still out and was angled closer to the masked man's neck where the fox was now growling at the cloaked man

"i got a summons" he pulled a scroll from his waist pouch with his right hand and tossed it between them catching it with his left, holding it out with the seal visible

the clocked Uchiha grunted and re-sheathed his own blade and nodded at the gate guard "he is safe"

the uchiha walked past the shocked chunin and the masked stranger and into the village

"Hay Uchiha" the masked man now had mirth in his voice as he jogged to catch up "race you to the Hokage's office" he reached into his pouch and removed 3 unusual shaped Shuriken

the Shuriken were slightly larger and had 3 points that were slightly longer and curled back to form 3 sweeping blades the centre of each held a strange seal

the Uchiha shook his head with mild disgust as the masked ninja threw one of the Shuriken and disappeared and then disappeared himself moments later, sharingan active

the gate guard collapsed back in to his chair vowing to drink himself to oblivion that night, was that the Hiraishin the masked man had used ?

Note- Thankyou for reading and please leave a review, I know this is a bit of a timeskip from the prologue but the story will be told in flashbacks and so on


End file.
